


Biggest Fan

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: Your boyfriend, Carlos, finds out one of your secrets; you listen to his songs on repeat while he's away at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Y/n = Your Name
> 
> \- Y/L/N = Your Last Name
> 
> Prompt- “Can I have one with Carlos Valdes the actor of Cisco Ramon of Flash? Where the reader secretly loves listening to Tha los "Open your eyes” (his song) everyday and Carlos finds out and its all fluff?“ -anon

##  **Your POV**

    "Okay babe, I’m off to set.” You hear Carlos, your boyfriend, yell from the entryway. You smile, rushing to the entryway to say goodbye to him. When you reach the room, he’s just standing up from putting his shoes on, and when he’s on his feet, his arms are open to hug you.

You smile and walk into his arms, hugging him tightly before leaning back just enough to pull his face down to yours in a kiss. As he pulls you tighter to him, you move your hands from his face to his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible. You smile slightly into the kiss as he deepens in, taking it from a chaste kiss to a borderline make out session.

“Okay, you need to go.” You whisper breathlessly as you pull away, backing away as he tries to lean forward to reconnect your lips. You giggle, shaking you head slightly but letting him kiss you again anyway, you pull away though as he tries to deepen the kiss again, setting a hand on his chest lightly to stop him from moving forward. You laugh under your breath as you notice his little pout, watching as his eyes slowly open to look at you.

“You’re no fun.” He mumbles, backing away from you as he turns to get his backpack that’s hanging on the hook of the shoe rack that the pair of you put there specifically for his backpack that he takes to work. Reaching up onto your tip toes you kiss his cheek as you shoo him out the door and towards his car.

“I’ll see you tonight!” You shout towards him, waving as he drives off before turning and walking back into the house.

## —–

    It’s been a few hours since Carlos left, and since then you’ve gotten quite a few things done. You finished up some leftover work you had, did the dishes, read some more of your book, and watched a bit of TV. Dinner is almost ready, so you’ve decided to clean while you wait for him to get home, the duster in one hand and your phone in the other as you skip the current song, tossing your phone down onto the couch after turning it up a bit more.

As your boyfriends voice comes blasting through the speakers, you smile. You listen to this song every single day while Carlos is at work, and if he’s home, you sneak it in while he’s showering in the morning like he does every morning, plugging your headphones in a singing along to it softly. You could never let him find out though, you would be extremely embarrassed if he found out.

As you began to clean again, dusting what needed to be dusted and beginning to clean the windows with the paper towels and the window cleaner, you didn’t notice Carlos pull up in the driveway. You definitely didn’t notice the door opening and closing, and certainly didn’t notice he was home and standing in the doorway of the living room until the last bit of the song played and you turned around, squealing when you noticed him standing there. “Carlos.” You exclaimed, quickly moving to pause the music as you felt you face heat up as you blushed. Setting down the paper towels on the coffee table beside the couch as you look down at your feet, the embarrassment of being caught overwhelming you.

“You listen to my song when I’m at work?” He asks, and when you glance up to look at him the bright smile on his face definitely isn’t helping with the abashed feelings you were having. When he notices you aren’t responding, you listen as he steps closer and watch as his hand comes to your chin, lifting your head up to look at him. As you meet his eyes, you notice the smile on his face. He moves his hand from your chin to your cheek, you leaning into his hand.

“How often do you listen to it? You know it like the back of your hand.” The blush that had just seemed to leave came back as his question his your ears.

“Every day.” You mumble, watching his face to see his reaction. Your eyebrows furrow as he smile gets even wider as he begins to laugh lightly,  his other hand reaching up to grab the other side of his face as he pulls you into a kiss. You return the kiss but the confused look on your face remains, although not for long as his hands move from your face down to your hips, pulling you closer to him.

He deepens the kiss just as he did that morning, this time however, you let him, eagerly kissing him back. When you feel his tongue dart out to run against yours, you back away, just enough to speak.

“So you aren’t mad?” You mumble, barely getting out in between kisses.

“No. I think it’s adorable. You’re my biggest fan.” He whispers, smirking at you before kissing down your jaw and onto your neck, leaving you breathless as he finds your sweet spot almost immediately. As he begins to move lower, his hand moving slightly up your shirt, you stop him by stopping his hand, his face moving up to look at you.

“Does this mean I don’t have to listen to it in private anymore?” You ask sheepishly, watching as his eyes close as he tries to hold back a laugh, not succeeding though. You laugh with him, before pulling him into a quick kiss, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the kitchen to eat a late dinner.


End file.
